


Up the count

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Super Soldier Serum, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Tony wants to know how many times Steve can come, for scientific research, of course.





	Up the count

Steve felt Tony's joining him in the bed and opened his eyes, giving his boyfriend a dopey smile.  
"There you are." He smiled, wrapping his arms around the engineer.  
"Hey baby." Tony said."I was just working in the lab. You know how I am on the verge of a breakthrough."  
"Hmm hmm " Steve hummed, nuzzling Tony's neck.  
"You know, I could take the day off tomorrow, have some Quality time together." Tony yawned.  
"Yes." Steve said, and then, on a more demanding tone."go to sleep Tony."  
"Jarvis... Clear schedule." Tony yawned, before giving in and falling asleep.

Steve woke up bright and early, like every other morning. He kissed Tony on the forehead and wanted to get up. Not prepared for Tony wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
"Not so fast soldier."  
"Tony?" Steve asked, when Tony's hand trailed over his bicep.  
"Y'know, I wonder just exactly how the serum enchances your refractory period."Tony said. "And I got the whole day off."

Steve smiled  
"You know that, we've had sex before."  
"Yeah but I wonder ... How many times would you be able to come before you're completely empty?"  
"You want to test that, don't you?" Steve asked.  
"Like right now." Tony said, determined. Already nipping at Steve's neck.  
"Tony, if we're gonna do this, you gotta eat something first."  
"I can live with that."

So, after Tony was fed, and Steve had also ate breakfast. They retreated back into the bedroom with a camera, five bottles of water and some energy drinks and bars for Tony.  
"You still sure you want to do this?" Steve asked.  
"1000%" Tony grinned, pushing Steve back on the bed and noticing Steve's dick was already half mast.  
"Aha, that's a start." Tony started the camera and tugged Steve's pants down.

"OH my god." Steve's back arched off the bed as Tony eagerly began to blow him.  
"You love it when I do that, don't you?" Tony smirked, letting go of Steve for a second . Steve made a high pitched sound.  
"So much. God Tony, your mouth...." Steve moaned in reply, Tony chuckled.  
"I want you to come in my mouth, okay?" He said lowly, and Steve nodded. Tony grinned and got back to work, Steve felt his orgasm approaching like a train.

"Tony I...I... Aaaah!" Tony felt Steve's big hands pushing him down as the soldier Came down his throat, hard, hot and much more than Tony had expected. He coughed when he got back up, cum dripping from his lips and noticed that his lower abdomen was stained with his own come as well.  
"OH my god, Tony are you okay?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah." Tony panted. "Steve, that was... God..."  
Steve smiled and pulled Tony up for a kiss, and to Tony's astonishment, Steve was already hard again.  
"Ooh you're already ready for action again, aren't you?" Tony chuckled, straddling Steve's hips.  
"Tony. You aren't opened up yet!" Steve said.  
"Don't mind, want to feel the stretch." Tony said.  
"Tony, you know how big I am, I don't want to Hurt you " Steve said sternly .

"Didnt seem to bother you when you bent me over the coffee table, before fucking me senseless last week." Tony smirked, rolling his hips. Steve growled lowly.  
"You fucking enjoyed that, didn't you?"  
"OH, yeah. Especially when Clint walked in on us." Tony said, pressing down on Steve's length and moaning.  
"You like People watching us. Maybe I should just fuck you out there on the balcony, for everyone to see. I bet you'd get off on it." Steve said, thursting up into Tony.  
"Challenge accepted." Tony groaned.  
"All right then." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony."you better hold on tight baby."

He lifted Tony up and carried him to the balcony, fucking him there for everyone to see, Tony moaned Steve's name as the latter pulled out for a second (only to bend Tony over the terrace table) and slammed back in again. Tony screamed.  
"Yeah, thats right, let them hear you, let them know how much you liked to be fucked. Just how much Tony Stark likes to be fucked by a man."

"Steveee....." Tony whined, coming down from his orgasm. Steve just kissed him and kept on chasing his high. He gasped as he Came for the second time, deep inside Tony. He felt Tony slump forward and carried him to the bed. They kissed until Steve was hard again and Steve started pumping inside Tony again, come dripping out of Tony's ass as he went. 

Tony was a Mess, he'd Came twice already and Steve was quickly Guiding him to his third orgasm. Tony 's back arched off the bed but Steve just pinned him down and kept on pounding Tony through his orgasm as he too Came a third time.  
Steve gave Tony a second to catch his breath as he spread Tony's tighs a bit wider. 

"Ready for round Four?"  
"No, absolutely not..." Tony protested weakly.  
"I know you can handle it. Come on. One more."  
"No, no more, aaahh....." Tony 's nails raked down Steve's back as Steve stabbed into him relentlessly.  
"Oh.... Tony...." Steve was taken over by pleasure, and Tony couldnt do anything else but grasp for breath and hang on for the ride. They Came in unision this time, Tony coming dry and heaving. 

"Gosh Steve ... Y' Cant just do that to a man. 'm not the youngest anymore...." Tony panted, and Steve seemed to realise he needed a break.  
"You're still sexy, and adorable and damn good in bed." Steve smiled, kissing Tony sweetly on the lips. The engineer murmured something in the likes of 'sappy showoff' and felt Steve's prick coming alive again not much later.  
"I'll get you off with my hand this time. I really Cant handle another round so soon."  
"Do as you please, i'm all yours, Tony." Steve combed through the engineers dark hair and looked at him with so much love in his eyes that Tony felt like he would melt. 

Steve kissed Tony to muffle the cry of his fifth orgasm a few minutes later and wrapped himself around Tony. They laid there for about five minutes, drinking to rehydrate themselves, when Steve spoke again.  
"You up for one last round?"  
"I think so..." 

Steve felt Tony out just to be sure, before pressing in again.  
"You want to ride me this time, sweet cheecks?"  
"Yes, oh my god. "  
Steve swiftly turned them around so Tony was on top, and the brunette grinned. He was in a perfect position to tease Steve for a bit. He went slow, knowing that drove Steve crazy, and sure enough, the soldier was soon begging him to go Faster. 

"You want me to fuck myself hard on you?" Tony asked cheeckily. Steve gripped Tony's hips.  
"Tony, please, I'm begging here."  
"Okay sweetheart, anything you need." Tony said sweetly, and rolled his hips hard and fast, effectively fucking himself on Steve's cock. 

"Fuck, Tony. I... OH... TONY..." Steve called out Tony's name while he Came for the sixth time that day. His cock finally softening completely and slipping out of Tony, who dropped down next to Steve, exhausted.  
"That... Was intense...."  
Tony chuckled.  
"You can say that again."


End file.
